Pushing Me Away
by ForgottenWriter
Summary: Penelope has waited for Edward to come home ever since he left to become a State Alchemist. When he does return will he remember the promise he gave her? PenelopeXEdward


**Chapter One**

Its all over, everything is back to normal in a weird way. Alphonse Elric has gotten his normal body back and Edward only has an auto mail arm now. Yes things were going to be different now; it was time to go home. Family awaited them and missed them very much.

Penelope sat in silence writing in her diary at home. She lived alone in a small house next to Winry Rockbell's. It has been years since she has seen the Elric brothers. The couple of times they did come home she was away visiting her mother in the Americas. After all ship trips did take months. She missed the Elric brothers very much, especially Edward. Penelope's mother had caught the disease cancer and she was dieing against Penelope's will her mother sent her to live away to be safe from the ongoing wars.

Penelope sighed to herself as she closed her diary. As she opened her drawer to put it away she took out some letters Edward had sent her years back.

_Dear Penelope,_

_I'm sorry I haven't written you in a while, after all that you have seen at Tucker's estate I didn't think you would want to see me anymore._ _Don't worry I know how you feel. I will come home soon so make some of that stew when I do. Your last letters was annoying and stop calling me short. I AM NOT SHORT! You know I am taller then you. Al says hi, and don't worry about us we will be getting our bodies back soon._

_Love,_

_Ed_

Penelope let out another sigh. Not to long ago Winry told them they were wanted men and on the run. Penelope hated herself for not being there to help. The sun was going down and it was time to visit Winry.

* * *

Winry sat on the front porch fixing some pieces of old auto mail. 

"Hello Winry."

Winry looked up to see Penelope.

"Hi there Pen, hey I was wondering if you could help me here."

"Sure!" The black haired girl ran up to the auto mail and grabbed it and a screwdriver.

Penelope's hair was long and black; it went all the way down to her waist. She had light green eyes.

She is really pretty and she studies alchemy like there is no tomorrow.

Winry eyed her and continued working on another piece.

"You know, Edward and Alphonse are coming home soon. Al got his body back."

"That's good to hear." said Penelope calmly.

Deep down inside she was about to do a flip. Alphonse has his body and Edward is coming home, hopefully he remembers her.

"I see your happy." said Winry.

Penelope gave her a small smile.

Winry knew she was happy; Penelope wasn't the one to jump for joy anymore, not since Ed left to become a State Alchemist.

* * *

The thick gust of wind made Penelope's skirt flutter and her tied back hair to blow in the wind. 

(Just so you know her hair is tied back like Kikyo's from InuYasha.)

She stood in the field remembering what Edward had said to her before he left to become a State Alchemist.

* * *

**Flash Back**

"Edward I was worried about you!" yelled Penelope.

Edward stood by the foot of the lake.

"You could have been killed, your only eleven Edward."

"Do you have to use my full name like that Pen?"

"Your not leaving, because you wont come back!" yelled Penelope.

"I have to."

"Isn't there another way Edward?"

"No, the only way to go is forward. They will make me a State Alchemist."

"That man Mustang, he was kind of cute." blushed Penelope.

"He is not!" yelled Edward in jealousy.

"You promise you will come back?"

"Yes, and when I do I'm going to marry you."

Penelope was shocked and blushed bright red.

Edward kissed her on the cheek and left. His red jacket fluttering in the wind, the house him and Al lived in was burning to the ground.

"Bye Edward! I love you!" Penelope waved to him, as Alphonse and Edward disappeared into the night.

**End Flash Back

* * *

**

Yes, this place did bring back memories. All memories aren't happy especially one that Penelope normally every night, Nina.

"Penelope."

She turned around to see Edward, the one she missed so much.

"Edward." She ran as fast as she could into his arms, tears pouring down her face.

"Ed, I have missed you so much! I have been so worried." She cried into his chest.

He was right, he was taller then her not by much but still taller.

Ed wrapped his arms around her.

"Its ok Penelope I'm here now."

Penelope could feel his auto mail arm around her, he was built and muscled. He is a State Alchemist now that's what happened.

* * *

**ForgottenWriter- **please review it will make me happy

Ill update soon:D


End file.
